


Walking Through Fire

by Vivireels



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2021 [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Valentines Challenge, M/M, firefighter!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivireels/pseuds/Vivireels
Summary: Kurt falls for Firefighter!Blaine. Day 4 of Klaine's Valentines Challenge 2021.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139597
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21
Collections: KlaineCCValentines2021





	Walking Through Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song “Adore You” by Harry Styles. This one was a little trickier for me than the previous days, but I ultimately was drawn to the line about walking through fire. Thus, a firefighter!Blaine fic was born. Enjoy!

_Honey  
I’d walk through fire for you  
Just let me adore you_

Smoke slowly filling the sky. The smell of burning wood. An orange haze surrounding the building covered in flames that were fighting the water attempting to extinguish them.

Not exactly how Kurt pictured he would be spending his Thursday afternoon.

It had started when one of the new interns at Vogue had forgotten to take the foil off of his lunch before putting it in the microwave. It hadn’t taken long before the break room was on fire. Everything after that was a blur of shouts, grabbing important belongings, running through the back staircase until, finally, all of the employees were waiting outside while the firefighters tried to douse the flames. 

Kurt had been able to grab his messenger bag with his key sketches and essential belongings, but he knew that Isabelle was biting her nails after realizing she had left the plans for the entire spring collection inside her office.

He tried to comfort his boss as well as he could. “It’s gonna be okay, Isabelle. I’m sure Anna would understand that something like this was out of your control.”

She laughed humorlessly. “I bet she’d feel a lot better after firing that intern.”

Suddenly one of the firemen was walking up to them. “Ms. Wright, I take it?” She nodded. “Everyone’s been evacuated and from what we can tell, the structure of the building is fine.” 

Isabelle let out a breath of relief. “Thank you. Thank you so much. Do you know how much damage there is on the main floor?”

The fireman takes off his helmet and holy _hell_ he’s good-looking- _Not now, Kurt._ “From what we can tell, most of the offices seem alright. A few windows shattered from the thermal pressure, but the break room had it worse.”

Isabelle nods and thanks the firefighter one more time before turning to Kurt. “I should call Anna to regroup. Obviously no work tomorrow so take it easy, okay?” She gives him a quick smile before she’s off.

Kurt’s still trying to wrap his head around what happened when he’s reminded that the firefighter is still there as he speaks. “Nice boss you got there.”

Kurt smiled back at the handsome firefighter. “Yeah, she’s more like a fun aunt than a boss. Thank you, again.”

The firefighter flashes Kurt a smile. “Just doing my job. Plus it’s not everyday you get to see Vogue offices in person.”

“It usually looks better than this, I promise,” Kurt said, referring to the last wisps of smoke surrounding the offices.

Blaine chuckles. “I assumed as much.” He takes a second to really look at Kurt. “I’m Blaine, by the way.” He extends his hand in greeting.

“Kurt.” Kurt smiles back as he shakes the firefighter- Blaine’s hand. He can’t help but stare into the gorgeous hazel eyes in front of him and notice the messy curls that must’ve been trapped under Blaine’s helmet before. _Calm down, Kurt. He’s probably not even gay._

“Yo, Blaine! Stop flirting with the cute guy and help us load the hose back up!” one of the other firefighters shouts to them.

Both Kurt and Blaine are blushing furiously. Blaine clears his throat and smiles shyly. “Well, Kurt,” Blaine says. “I should get back to the crew.”

Kurt nods quickly. “Of course.”

“I’m, uh…” Blaine hesitates. “This might be unprofessional but..could I take you out sometime? I know the guys over there won’t let me hear the end of it if I don’t at least get your number-”

“Yes,” Kurt says eagerly. “I would love to go out with you sometime.”

Neither of them can stop smiling as Kurt enters his number in Blaine’s phone.

* * *

2 months later, Kurt and Blaine are cuddling on the couch and watching a movie. After the first date, there had been many more, along with stolen kisses and Kurt’s surprise visits to the firehouse.

The couple on-screen share a big romantic kiss at the climax of the movie while Blaine nuzzles into Kurt’s neck.

“They’ve known each other for- what, 2 weeks?” Kurt interjects. “And now they’re professing their true love for each other?”

“I think it’s romantic,” Blaine offers.

“That’s because you’re the sappy one,” Kurt teases while pulling back so he can kiss Blaine.

Blaine hums into the kiss. “I’ll be a sap for you any day. I’d walk through fire for you, if you asked me to.”

Kurt snorts. “You’d walk through fire for anyone. It’s in your job description.”

“Yeah but I love you so I’d walk through fire for you a million times.”

Both tense up for a second as they realize what Blaine just said, considering they hadn’t said the L-word yet.

Kurt turns around to really look at Blaine and can see the nervousness on his face, but he sees no regret in his eyes.

“I, um-”

“I love you too,” Kurt states like it’s the easiest thing in the world- because it is. 

Blaine’s nervousness melts as he looks at Kurt with a gaze of pure affection. “Kurt, I-”

Kurt puts a finger to Blaine’s lips. “Shush. Just let me adore you.”

Blaine hesitates for a moment before launching himself at Kurt and kissing him deeply.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi loves!
> 
> 4 days in and my posting time is already getting off, but I'm determined to power on! Working on writing day 5 right now so it should be up tomorrow in the afternoon! Once again, kudos and reviews are appreciated, and feel free to drop any tropes you'd like to see!
> 
> As always, see you in the next fic! ~Vivi


End file.
